Eyeglasses and Color Of Hair
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Tao yang ingin merasakan bagaimana bercinta dengan Kris di ruang ganti pakaian di sebuah toko pakaian hanya karena melihat Kris yang memakai kacamata hitam dan rambut pirang barunya. KrisTao / FanTao / TaoRis . YAOI. Ff ini merupakan hasil remake dari ff author Shun-san di asianfanfics.


**Eyeglasses and Color of Hair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kris (Wu Yi Fan) and Tao (Huang Zi Tao)**

**Rate : M**

** .**

**.**

**Warning : This is Yaoi. Dirty talk bertebaran.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sarankan yang merasa masih 'polos' segera menutup tab. Kalau masih memaksa buat baca, jangan salahkan author jika fikiran polos kalian menjadi ternodai. **

**.**

**.**

**Ff ini merupakan remake dari ff author Shun-san di asianfanfics dengan penambahan beberapa adegan di bagian NC. Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada author Shun-san yang telah memberi ijin untuk mempublish ff ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Segera tutup tab.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai remaja mesum yang mempunyai hormon liar setiap kali melihat seorang pria sexy berjalan di setiap sudut. Dia tidak pernah terangsang ketika membaca majalah-majalah dewasa atau ketika ia menonton film porno atau tidak pernah juga terangsang hanya karena melihat pria-pria sexy yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan depan halaman rumahnya.

Tidak. Tao tidak akan terangsang hanya karena yang telah di sebutkan tadi.

Tao berpikir ada beberapa alasan mengapa dia tidak mudah terangsang ketika melakukan hal-hal seperti yang di sebutkan tadi. Sekiranya ada 3 alasan, yang pertama adalah Tao sudah mempunyai kekasih yang hot, sexy, tampan berdarah Cina-Kanada. Yang kedua, Tao memiliki pandangan yang tidak biasa tentang kacamata dan rambut -yang hanya di miliki Kris-. Dan yang ketiga, Tao benar-benar tidak peduli terhadap hal lain, kecuali tentang Kris. Kris yang selalu memberikan apa yang Tao butuhkan, Tao inginkan, dan yang Tao perintahkan. Termasuk perintah Tao yang mengharuskan Kris untuk mengubah warna rambutnya sekali sebulan dan juga perintah Tao yang mengharuskan Kris memakai kacamata ketika mereka bercinta, dan Kris yang selalu mengabulkan permintaan Tao untuk bercinta kapan pun dan di mana pun mereka berada -ketika Tao menginginkan-.

Semua alasannya terbukti. Kris adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat memberikan 'kenikmatan' saat bercinta kepada tubuh Tao, dan hal itu membuat Tao semakin mencintai Kris.

Tao tahu bahwa Kris juga merasakan perasaan seperti yang Tao rasakan. Sehingga hal itu membuat Tao tahu bahwa Tao berhak untuk cemburu dan bersikap possesiv pada Kris, karena Tao tidak mengenal kata 'berbagi' untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kris, termasuk 'berbagi dalam urusan bercinta'.

Dan seperti saat ini, Tao menjebak Kris di dalam salah satu ruang ganti pakaian di salah satu toko pakaian.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, Tao memastikan untuk mengunci pintu dahulu. Tao tidak meresa gugup ketika salah seorang pegawai memandangnya heran ketika Tao ingin menutup pintu. Toko ini adalah toko pakaian yang sering mereka kunjungi ketika berbelanja pakaian.

Tao hanya memandang Kris datar. Dan Kris sangat mengenal Tao dengan begitu baik, sehingga Kris tahu apa arti dari pandangan Tao. Kris tidak tahu harus menyesal atau bahagia melihat pandangan Tao kepadanya.

"Peach, Wanita itu benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu.."

Suara Kris bergetar di tengkuk belakang Tao, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Tao untuk terangsang.

"Tidak Kris, kau membiarkan wanita itu menyentuh mu.." Tao mendesis dan menyipitkan matanya ketika memandang Kris.

Kris memandang Tao lembut, tangannya hendak akan menyentuh wajah Tao, tetapi dengan cepat Tao menepis tangan milik Kris. Kris tidak menyerah, dia mencoba lagi, kali ini Kris membawa tangannya menelusuri tangan Tao dan mengusap kulit lembut itu dengan pelan. Kris mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, sehingga kini dahi Tao dan Kris saling menempel.

"Ini salah ku, peach. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa wanita itu ingin menyentuh ku."

"Kenapa begitu? Katakan padaku, Kriiiss, " Well, Tao memainkan aktingnya dengan bagus. Tentu saja Tao tahu bahwa Kris tidak bersalah, tetapi terkadang kita harus bermain licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Dan sekarang, Tao ingin Kris bercinta dengannya dengan kasar dan liar, di sini, di dalam ruang ganti pakaian yang dimana setiap orang mendengar suara-suara desahan mereka.

Tao berpikir bahwa bercinta di tempat seperti ini akan sangat menggairahkan, dan Tao ingin merasakannya dengan nyata saat ini juga.

"Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan mu, peach. Aku terlalu ingin menyenangkan mu, sampai akhirnya-" Kris memberhentikan ucapannya sebentar, "Sampai akhirnya wanita itu menyentuh rambutku dan memainkan jari-jarinya di rambut ku, peach" Kris menghembuskan nafasnya ke wajah Tao sebentar.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, Tao benar-benar terlihat kesal. Tao menarik rambut Kris sehingga membuat wajah Kris lebih dekat ke wajahnya. Tao mendekat lagi sampai akhirnya bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Kris, " Itu benar. Wanita itu menyentuhmu, meskipun wanita itu tahu kau milikku. Kau tahu Kris? Aku paling tidak suka berbagi apa yang ku miliki, Kris~" Tao menjilat bibir Kris, matanya berkedip pelan menggoda lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Kris tersenyum di dalam hati, tampaknya Kris akan menyukai permainan kali ini, Kris ingin melihat banyak sisi dominan Tao kali ini, sehingga Kris tetap memainkan perannya di permainan yang Tao ciptakan.

"Maaf, peach. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh." Kris berbisik, namun Tao langsung menggigit bibir Kris. Dan Kris tersadar bahwa tangan Tao telah menjulur menyentuh sesuatu yang sensitif di celana Kris.

"Aku merasa kau tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah, Kris~" Tao mengelus 'isi' celana Kris pelan.

Kris tidak sempat berkata apa-apa, karena dengan segera Tao berlutut di hadapan Kris. Tao mendesis, dan jari-jarinya dengan ahli membuka sabuk pinggang Kris, kemudian mengarahkan jarinya untuk membuka celana Kris, lalu melepaskan boxer dan underwear milik Kris.

Tao menyeringai ketika Ia melihat betapa terangsang-nya Kris dengan tindakan yang Tao lakukan pada tubuh Kris, itu terbukti ketika Tao melihat bagaimana kerasnya penis besar milik Kris yang telah berdiri tegak, dan Tao bisa melihat cairan precum yang menghiasi kepala penis Kris. Tao mendekatkan kepalanya menuju kepala penis Kris, lidahnya di julurkan keluar untuk menjilat cairan itu dengan sensual dan menggoda , tindakannya barusan menimbulkan suara erangan nikmat dari bibir Kris.

"Peach.. Jangan menggoda ku.. Oohh shit!" Kris hampir menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, tidak tahan di goda seperti itu oleh sang kekasih.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Kris dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam di wajah Kris yang memberi Kris aura dominan, tetapi hal disini aura dominan itu tidak berguna, karena Kris benar-benar tidak berdaya di bawah tindakan Tao.

Tao mengusap lidahnya pada penis Kris, dan begitu senang akan reaksi yang dilihatnya pada wajah Kris. Si pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya menerima servis lidah jahil milik Tao, cahaya dari lampu membuat rambut Kris yang baru di cat pirang menjadi terlihat lebih terang. Tao tidak bisa tidak mengerang saat melihat reaksi Kris.

"Kris, kau terlihat begitu menggoda seperti itu.." Tao mendesah gembira, dan kemudian kembali menghisap dan menjilat kepala kejantanan Kris seolah-olah sedang menghisap dan menjilat permen lollipop. Mulutnya menghisap kuat, sampai-sampai pipinya mencekung. Kris mengerang nikmat, tangannya mempermainkan rambut hitam Tao. Kris menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerakkan pinggulnya yang bergetar agar tidak memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Tao. Dia tidak ingin memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Tao jika tanpa persetujuan Tao. Namun tak bisa di bohongi, Kris benar-benar menginginkan penisnya bermain di mulut Tao yang basah dan hangat.

"Peach... Arrghh.. ",

Tao tampaknya mengerti keinginan Kris dan kemudian berhenti memainkan lidahnya di kepala penis Kris. Kemudian memasang senyumnya untuk Kris dengan air liur yang menetes di dagu Tao. "Bercinta lah dengan mulut ku, Kris. Masukkan penis mu, sayang~" ujar Tao sambil memijat penis Kris yang sudah sangat keras.

Kris menyeringai, "Dengan senang hati, peach.."

Kris menarik kembali rambut hitam Tao, mengarahkan penisnya untuk segera bermain di gua mulut Tao. Dengan senang hati, Tao membuka mulutnya, dan dengan cepat penis Kris masuk ke dalam mulut pria yang bernama Tao itu . Penis Kris begitu besar dan panjang, mulut mungil milik Tao tidak cukup menampung semua bagian penis Kris. Tetapi hal baiknya adalah tidak ada tanda-tanda Tao tersedak oleh penis panjang Kris.

Kris menggeram rendah ketika mulut dan lidah Tao mulai memainkan penis Kris. Tao mulai menghisap cairan precum Kris, matanya terpejam ketika di rasakannya penis Kris bergerak keluar masuk di dalam mulutnya.

Kris tidak tahu apa dia boleh mengendalikan permainan yang di ciptakan oleh Tao, tapi tidak lama kemudian, dia langsung menyodokkan penisnya keluar masuk semakin cepat dan liar ke dalam mulut Tao. Kris bahkan tidak mendengar suara rengekan Tao karena tindakan Kris barusan, dan malah asyik menonton sebagian penisnya yang keluar masuk di dalam mulut Tao yang kini telah berkilauan karena air liur Tao sendiri dan cairan precum dari penis Kris. Kris semakin menggeram nikmat ketika di rasakannya Tao mulai membelai twinsballnya.

"Ohhh.. Shit! Teruskan babby.. Seperti itu-aaahhh~" Kris menggeram, suaranya geramannya menyebar langsung ke pusat gairah Tao. Tao semakin gencar meremas-remas penis Kris sambil tetap menjilat dan menghisap penis Kris, membuat sang pemilik penis itu menggeram nikmat.

Kris merasakan perutnya menegang, dan Tao bisa merasakan bahwa penis Kris mulai berdenyut pertanda sebentar lagi Kris akan segera klimaks. Kris menarik kepala Tao dari penisnya, terlihat air liur membanjiri daerah di sekitar bibir dan di dagu Tao.

Kris menyeringai, "Katakan, peach.. Katakan kau ingin aku klimaks di mana, di wajah mu atau di hole ketat mu?"

Tao menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, kembali menjilat kepala penis sang kekasih, "Keduanya, Kris.. Aku ingin keduanya" Tao meremas penis Kris, tetapi Kris langsung meraih penisnya dari tangan Tao.

"Hmm kau serakah, babby.. Kau ingin semua 'susu' dari penis ku, hm?" Kris menekan kepala penis nya ke pipi Tao secara bergantian, dan Tao hanya bisa mengerang nikmat.

"Ya, Kris~ Aku ingin semua 'susu' mu.. Berikan semuanya padaku.. Aaahh" Tao kembali mengerang, Kris mempermainkan penisnya di kedua kelopak mata Tao secara bergantian.

Kris menghentikan aksi penisnya di mata Tao. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya, tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Kris segera memompa penisnya sendiri di depan mulut Tao yang terbuka lebar. Tangannya menaik-turunkan penisnya dengan cepat. Tao mengeluarkan lidahnya, sehingga terlihat seperti anak kucing yang lapar akan 'susu'.

Kris semakin cepat memompa penisnya, dia merasakan perutnya semakin menegang, dan beberapa detik kemudian Kris mengerang rendah lalu saat itu juga cairan 'susu-nya' menembak keluar dari penisnya dan muncrat tepat di atas lidah dan mulut Tao.

"Aaarrggghh, I'm cum baby..." Kris menggesekkan kepala penisnya ke sekitar dagu dan bibir Tao, membuat wajah sang pemuda panda belepotan dengan cairan sperma.

Tao menyeka wajahnya yang terkena cairan 'susu' Kris, dan kemudian mengarahkan jari-jarinya yang penuh cairan Kris ke dalam lidahnya, menjilati jari-jarinya dengan penuh nafsu.

Puas dengan jarinya, sang pemuda panda mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk berdiri, lalu bibir nakalnya mulai menciumi bibir tebal Kris seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok. Lidah keduanya mulai beradu, saling menjilat, dan membelit satu sama lain. Kris bisa merasakan rasa cairan miliknya di dalam mulut Tao.

"Beri aku lebih Kris... Mpphh.. Aku ingin lebih.." Tao berbisik lirih sambil lidahnya tak henti menjilati daun telinga Kris.

"Hmm, kau nakal, Peach~"

PLAK!

Sebuah pukulan dari telapak tangan Kris mendarat di bokong berisi milik Tao. Tao menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan desahannya. Dan bibirnya mulai merintih pelan saat Kris mulai memijit pipi bokongnya, matanya tak henti menatap Kris yang saat ini sedang tersenyum puas dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Sshh, pijit terus, sayang.. Seperti itu-aaahhh.." Bibir Tao mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya, membuat si pirang semakin merasa gairah di dalam tubuhnya mulai berkobar.

.

.

"Pirang sangat cocok dengan mu, Kris. Kau sangat menggairahkan seperti itu." Tao berbisik dan Kris hanya menyeringai sambil tangannya tetap lihai memukul bokong Tao lagi.

"Kau terlihat liar seperti ini, peach.." Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Tao, menggigit daun telinga Tao keras, sebelum akhirnya lidah Kris menjilat dan mengelitik telinga sensitif milik Tao.

Tao hanya bisa meremas rambut pirang Kris untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang diperolehnya dari permainan Kris di telinganya. "Kriiisss...aaahh... Oh Tuhan.." Tao mendesah lagi dan Kris hanya bisa menggeram rendah mendengar desahan sang kekasih.

Penis Kris sudah terbangun lagi untuk kedua kalinya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kris menanggalkan celana dan celana dalam Tao. Kris menjilat bibir Tao, "Milikku, ini hanya milikku, peach.."

"Ya-aaahh, itu milikmu Kris.. Ahh hanya milikmu~" Tao mendesah nyaring ketika dirasakannya jari telunjuk Kris yang kering mulai menusuk holenya.

"Bagaimana, Peach? Kau menginginkannya? Katakan padaku, katakan dengan mulut berdosa mu." Kris berbisik di telinga Tao sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya di hole Tao.

"Aaarrggg aku mau... A-aku mau penis mu, Sayang.." Tao mengelinjang nikmat di pelukan Kris.

Tao melepaskan tangan Kris dari holenya, kemudian Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya di cermin, kedua lengannya menempel di cermin yang dingin, mencoba menggoda Kris, Tao mulai menunggingkan dan menggoyangkan bokongnya "Masukkan, Kris.. Masukkan Penis besarmu.."

Tao menggoda Kris lagi, berusaha semakin menunggingkan tubuh rampingnya, Tao mulai melebarkan kedua pipi bokongnya, menunjukkan lubang holenya yang berkedut minta di isi sehingga terlihat basah dan berwarna kemerahan. Kedua pipi Tao bersandar di cermin, nafasnya mulai terengah-engah.

"K-kriis, fuck me hard-Aaaahh!" Tao tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena saat itu juga Kris mendorong penisnya ke dalam hole Tao yang sempit dan hangat. Tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk menahan pinggul Tao yang sedang menungging menghadap cermin.

Kris mengerang tertahan, dia merasa kenikmatan yang luar biasa pada penisnya. Penis Kris terasa seperti tertelan dan di pijat di dalam hole Tao. Tangan kirinya segera memompa penis mungil Tao, lidah panasnya melesat keluar untuk menjilat leher, pundak dan telinga Tao.

"Kriiiss..." Tao mendesah lirih, dan Kris semakin bersemangat mendorong penisnya ke hole Tao.

"Lihat bayangan mu di cermin, peach.. Kau begitu menggairahkan! Aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu sepanjang hari-" Kris berbisik dan menggigit telinga Tao dan menyesapnya, "Sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan berhari-hari peach.." Kris terkekeh pelan, suaranya mengirimkan rangsangan hebat pada tubuh Tao.

Tao mencoba fokus pada refleksi dirinya dan Kris yang terpantul di cermin. Tao menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat rambut pirang Kris yang basah karena keringat, apalagi kacamata Kris perlahan meluncur ke bawah hidung Kris yang terpahat sempurna. Tao menarik kepala Kris, menempelkan bibir kucingnya lagi di bibir milik Kris untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang liar dan panas. Sementara itu Kris masih tetap setia dengan kegiatan penisnya terhadap hole sempit Tao.

Lidah mereka saling beradu, saling menghisap satu sama lain, dan air liur mereka menjadi penambah keindahan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Kris semakin kuat menyodokkan penisnya ke hole Tao, dan ketika telinga Kris menangkap suara erangan Tao, Kris menyeringai karena telah menemukan apa yang dia cari, yaitu sweet spot Tao.

"Kris, aaaahhh... Oh shit!" Tao mendesah kesetanan, wajahnya mulai memerah dan nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal.

Kris menyeringai lagi, dan mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan-lahan dari hole Tao dan ketika Penisnya sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari hole Tao, Kris langsung mendorong kasar penisnya lagi dan segera menumbuk sweet spot Tao. Tubuh Tao yang bersandar di cermin semakin terlonjak-lonjak akibat sodokan brutal Kris di holenya.

"Ah! Di sana Kris! Tusuk di sana lagi-Aaaah!.." Tao hanya bisa mendesis, dia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara yang keras, karena bisa jadi seseorang di luar sana mendengar suaranya. Kris menggigit bibir Tao dan memenuhi permintaan Tao tadi. Dia menghentakkan penisnya lebih cepat, lebih dalam, dan lebih keras. Tangannya tidak berhenti meremas-remas penis mungil Tao. Berusaha memberikan kenikmatan berlipat ganda pada sang kekasih.

Tao semakin sulit menahan erangannya, ia menggigit punggung telapak tangannya yang gemetaran akibat kenikmatan luar biasa dari Kris.

"Aaah a-aku..." Tao tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, perutnya mengejang, dan tak lama cairan mani-nya keluar dan mengotori cermin di depannya.

Kris tahu kekasihnya ini masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Dia menghentikan kegiatan penisnya sebentar. Hanya 10 detik, karena selanjutnya Kris sudah tak tahan lagi, dia langsung menumbuk hole sempit Tao dengan brutal dan semakin cepat.

"Sshh... Hole mu sempit, peach.. Kau apakan hole mu agar tetap sempit begini, hum?" Kris menciumi punggung Tao dan sesekali menggigitinya sehingga punggung Tao mulai di hiasi kissmark dari Kris.

"Faster Kris.. Lebih cepat lagi! Lebih liar lagi, sayang.. Oohh!" Tao tidak berhenti meracau, dia ingin Kris yang brutal dan semakin liar. Dia ikut menggerakkan bokongnya maju-mundur berlawanan dengan arah pergerakan Kris, sehingga penis Kris lebih dalam menusuk hole Tao. Suara tubuh yang saling beradu khas orang bercinta mulai terdengar di ruangan itu.

Kris memejamkan matanya, Penisnya semakin bergerak liar sesuai keinginan Tao.

"Aaarrgghh.. " Tao klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"I-I'm cumming, baby-Ah!" Suara erangan Kris terdengar, pegangan tangannya di pinggul Tao semakin mengencang membuat pipi Tao semakin menempel ke cermin.

Tao memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa Kris mengisi holenya dengan cairan sperma yang hangat, dan Tao semakin mengerang begitu ia merasa cairan Kris mengalir di pahanya akibat cairan Kris yang terlalu banyak dan hole Tao tidak sanggup menampung semuanya.

Kris menarik tubuh Tao ketika ia merasa tubuh Tao ambruk ke lantai. Kris tertawa sambil menghujani wajah Tao dengan ciuman dan jilatan bertubi-tubi. "Ini sangat hebat dan menggairahkan, peach."

Tao terkikik pelan, tangannya terjulur mengambil kacamata Kris, " Aku tahu, sayang.. Kau juga sangat menggairahkan dengan rambut pirang dan kacamata ini." Tao tersenyum lagi, kemudian melumat bibir Kris pelan, " Aku rasa kita harus mencoba bercinta di lain waktu, dan kau harus mengubah rambutmu menjadi warna tembaga, Kris"

Sebelum Kris membalas perkataan Tao, terdengar suara pintu ruang ganti itu di ketuk dari luar.

"P-permisi, Tuan.. A-apakah a-aanda sudah selesai dengan kegiatan anda di dalam? Pelanggan lain sudah antri i-ingin memakai ruang ganti ini" sebuah suara wanita yang tergagap dan bergetar tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kris dan Tao.

Kedua laki-laki ( Kris Tao ) itu bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Well ronde selanjutnya, baby.. Biar mereka tahu aku hanya milik mu."

Dan tak lama terdengar lah lagi suara erangan dan desahan dari ruangan itu.

Well, Kris hanya ingin tidak ada yang membuat baby pandanya jealous lagi. Dia tahu semua orang pasti tahu apa yang Kris dan Tao lakukan ketika mereka mendengar suara 'aaahh ooohhh atau deep faster harder' dari dalam ruangan ganti itu. Dan dengan cara ini, semua orang akan tahu, Kris hanya milik Tao, dan Tao hanya milik Kris.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Well, Jae tahu ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan hari valentine. Hanya saja Jae sengaja buat ff KT khusus di hari velentine.

.

.

**Jae sengaja buat Tao jadi liar dan possesive begini, biasanya kan selalu Kris yang possesive sama Tao.. ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya ini sudah selesai sejak 6 Februari kemaren. Waktu hari Kamis malam (5 februari 2015) Jae nggak sengaja ngeliat di stats orang kalau Valentine jatuh pada hari sabtu, dan tepatnya malam minggu. Jae langsung panik dan berusaha ngerjain ff ini sampai selesai. Besoknya pas Jae mau publish ff ini, Jae nggak sengaja ngelihat tanggal di hanphone, ternyata jari itu masih tanggal 06 Februari 2015 bukan tanggal 14 Februari T_T

Padahal Jae udah begadang satu malaman, ternyata Jae salah waktu -_-

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang sempetin baca ff yang NC-nya gagal ini, yang mau review silahkan, yang nggak sudi buat ninggalin review juga nggak apa-apa. ^^

.

.


End file.
